Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria is the 8th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on August 7, 2013. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2013, Jamesand Willow, are the default workers in the game, but players have the ability to create their own custom worker if they please. Seasons are introduced in this game, and with it comes the ability to unlock special ingredients that will be used exclusively during a specific time frame. There are over 100 menu items, many of them being seasonal toppings. This game takes place in Frostfield. Previews * Cook a ridiculous amount of delicious cupcakes for all your wacky customers in Papa's Cupcakeria! Papa's Cupcakeria just opened up in the picturesque town of Frostfield and you've been "hired" to run the restaurant all by yourself. You will need to master all 4 of the stations to become a cupcake crafting master. Take your customers quirky orders in the Order Station. Prep the pan with wrappers and gooey batter in the Batter Station. Cook the cupcakes to perfection in the Bake Station. Finally, frost the cupcakes and cover them with delicious decorations in the Build Station. As you level up and build a loyal customer fan base, you will notice the seasons changing all around you. Celebrate the 12 holidays with special clothing, furniture, and awesome seasonal toppings. With over 100 menu items, 90 achievements, tons of furniture, over 80 customers, and all the holidays you can imagine, this is by far the most epic restaurant Papa Louie has ever opened! Intro Papa Louie and Roy witness Mayor Mallow, the mayor of the town of Frostfield, give the official seal of approval to open Papa Louie's new restaurant, Papa's Cupcakeria. While waiting at a stop on their way back to the shop, a black car hits them from behind. Roy taps the car's window, and the driver is revealed to be James/Willow/Custom Worker. He/she gets out of the car to apologize, but Roy is angry about the incident and demands payment; James/Willow/Custom Worker happens to have no money, which makes Roy more frustrated. Papa Louie instead pays Roy and offers James/Willow/Custom Worker a job in order to help pay for their expenses. He takes off Roy's Cupcakeria cap and places it on James/Willow/Custom Worker's head, thus making him/her the new worker of the Cupcakeria, much to their dismay. Customers * James/Willow (Tutorial) * Mary (After Tutorial) * Johnny (Random) * Vicky (Random) * Edna (Random) * Connor (Random) * Foodini (Time) * Edoardo Romano (Time) * Olga (Time) * Bruna Romano (Time) * Yippy (Time) * Franco (Time) * Kayla (Time) * Maggie (Day 2) * Matt (Rank 2) * Mitch (Rank 3) * Carlo Romano (Rank 4) * Ivy (Rank 5) * Scarlett (Rank 6) * Roy (Rank 7) * Sue (Rank 8) * Hugo (Rank 9) * Lisa (Rank 10) * Georgito (Rank 11) * Gino Romano (Rank 12) * Skyler (Rank 13) * Zoe (Rank 14) * Doan (Rank 15) * Xandra (Rank 16) * Mandi (Rank 17) * Kingsley (Rank 18) * Cletus (Rank 19) * Mindy (Rank 20) * Sarge Fan (Rank 21) * Rico (Rank 22) * Nick (Rank 23) * Allan (Rank 24) * Cecilia (Rank 25) * Nevada (Rank 26) * Clover (Rank 27) * Kahuna (Rank 28) * Utah (Rank 29) * Chuck (Rank 30) * Boomer (Rank 31) * Cooper (Rank 32) * Alberto (Rank 33) * Clair (Rank 34) * Shannon (Rank 35) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 36) * Bertha (Rank 37) * Taylor (Rank 38) * Peggy (Rank 39) * Greg (Rank 40) * Captain Cori (Rank 41) * Robby (Rank 42) * Wally (Rank 43) * Gremmie (Rank 44) * Akari (Rank 45) * Sasha (Rank 46) * Ninjoy (Rank 47) * Professor Fitz (Rank 48) * Scooter (Rank 49) * Penny (Rank 50) * Hank (Rank 51) * Big Pauly (Rank 52) * Tohru (Rank 53) * Timm (Rank 54) * Prudence (Rank 55) * Santa (Rank 56) * Rita (Rank 57) * Wendy (Rank 58) * Marty (Rank 59) * Tony (Rank 60) * Papa Louie (Rank 61) ClosersEdit * Trishna (Monday) * Radlynn (Tuesday) * Xolo (Wednesday) * Mayor Mallow (Thursday) * Quinn (Friday) * Kenji (Saturday) * Jojo (Food Critic) (Sunday) Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Locations Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition! Category:Gameria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2012 Games Category:Games